pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
物品镶孔
Sockets are a mechanism on equipment into which active and support skill gems with a matching colour can be placed. Individual sockets can be linked to each other which is required for support skill gems to provide benefits to any linked active skill gem. Colours Each socket has one of 4 colours: * red, associated with strength * blue, associated with intelligence * green, associated with dexterity * white Skill gems have to be placed into a socket with the corresponding colour with the exception of white gems and sockets, which can be placed into a socket of any colour or take a gem of any colour respectively. The random choice of colour for sockets is weighted based upon the magnitude of the relevant attributes (strength, dexterity, intelligence) required to use the item. For example, a low strength requirement (low base-level) pure strength armour item has a higher probability of rolling off-color sockets than a high strength requirement (high base-level) pure strength armour. White sockets can be obtained though corruption by using a at a 25% chance . The colour of sockets can be changed by reforging or by using the crafting bench provided by Vorici. Number of sockets The number of possible sockets on equipment is based on the item level as well as the type of the equipment being used. The number of sockets can be changed by reforging or by using the crafting bench provided by Vorici. Maximum number of sockets by equipment type * Belts, amulets, rings and quivers do not contain sockets with the exception of and * One-handed weapons and shields have up to 3 sockets * Boots, helmets and gloves have up to 4 sockets * Body armours and Two-handed weapons have up to 6 sockets Item level The item level item is generally applicable, but note that there are a few cases where the restriction does not apply: * Starting weapons; they are item level 1 with three sockets (always three different colours). * always has 6 linked white sockets. * Items from strongboxes with affix * Vorici can master craft sockets regardless of the item's item level. Links Sockets can be linked to other sockets in the same item. In order to provide their benefits support skill gems have to be placed in sockets linked to other sockets containing active skill gems. Multiple support skill gems of the same type can only be applied once to an active skill gem, however it is possible to apply a single support skill gem to multiple active skill gems at once. If multiple skill gems of the same type are used in the same link, the highest level support is used. For example, the two skills and may be linked with the support skill in a three linked item, or may be replaced by to enhance the even more. However linking two instances of will only provide the bonus of the highest level one. The number of links can be reforged using an or with Vorici's crafting bench. Order Generally the order in which skill gems are linked only holds importance for trigger gems and for rounding the mana cost. The order for sockets used is: If multiple trigger gems are socketed in several equipped items the order will be: :Main hand ⇒ Amulet ⇒ Helm ⇒ Off hand ⇒ Body armour ⇒ Gloves ⇒ Boots Items with non-standard interactions Unique items * always has 6 white linked sockets * and do not have any sockets * grants stats based on the colour of the sockets in the item * always has a white socket and grants stats based on the colour of the gem socketed into the item Unique items from races All Descent: Champions unique items have three white, linked sockets (except for and ). Divination cards Deveoper Information Relevant information about the sockets can be found in the "Sockets" section of .ot files (based on which files the item in question inherits). The format used for sockets is :: The socket colours are commonly represented as: See also * active skill gem * support skill gem * Vorici, Master Assassin#Crafting * Jeweller's Orb * Chromatic Orb * Orb of Fusing References Category:Item mechanics